


Harry's Detention With Snape

by SeverusSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental wetting, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have detention with the dreaded Potion's Master one always makes sure to use the toilet before you enter the room, but one day Harry forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Detention With Snape

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic contains Omorashi(which is desperation which means holding in ones pee) and wetting, and humilation, and hurt/comfort

Harry dragged his feet as he walked down to the dungeons for his detention after dinner. Snape was so unfair he didnt even deserve this but when was Snape ever fair to him. In honesty Malfoy was the one who started it, dumping things into Harry's potion. He stood in front of his Professor's door, ignoring the twinge in his bladder. Even though he hadn't had a chance to go since before lunch he was hoping he would finish early. He knocked on the door, and after Snape called enter he opened it.

"Your late Potter, that'll be 10 points form Gryffindor and another detention tomorow."

Harry looked at the clock, he was supposed to be here at 7:00pm and it was only 6:58pm if anything he was 2 minutes early. He sighed, there was no point in trying to explain to the man so he just listened to what he supposed to do.

"You will be scrubbing cauldrons for the next 3 hours and cleaning around the potions classroom. Hand me your wand, or put it where I can see it, you will not be allowed to use magic."

Harry sighed before placing it on Snape's desk, noticing his teacher looked shocked that he trusted him with his wand. He just didnt want to get into trouble of be accused of cheating, if Snape couldnt see where he put his wand. He walked into the classroom, sighing again when he saw the number of cauldrons he was going to have to wash. oh well at least this detention would be just like the durselys, and he was used to this type of work. About an hour into the detention, the water was pouring from the sink nonstop making Harry shift his weight from one leg to the other, he ignore it and focused on his job. About that same time, he heard someone come into Snape's office but he didnt know who it was until Malfoy walked next to him. Not wanting to get into any more trouble he ignored the boy and focuse don his work, hoping the other boy would catch the hint. They worked side by side for about 30 minutes before Harry's bladder jolted with a vengance.

"Ahh," he moaned before grabbing for the front of his trousers.  
"Potter you ok?" Malfoy asked as he looked at Harry.  
"I'm fine, just got a cramp," Harry replied warliy.  
"If you say so," Malfoy answered.  
"I'll be right back, i'm gonna go ask Professor Snape something."

Harry walked to Snae's office and stood in the doorway as he waited for the man to finish what he was doing so he couldlook up.

"Professor, can I go to the toilet?"  
"It's may I Mr. Potter, and no you may not. You should have gone before you started detention, you arent the first student who suddenly realizes that they need the loo during detention."  
"I needed it before sir"  
"Then you should have gone before you came, the answer is still no."  
"Yes sir"

Harry walked back to the classroom looking at the clock, he still had 2 hours left in his detention, and he didnt know if he could wait. He jiggled his body as he started on the cauldrons, trying to ignore the other's boy's looks in his direction. 15 minutes later and he was holding himself more and he didnt think he could hold it for 20 minutes let alone and hour and 45. He went back to Snape's office hoping that he would let him go now.

"Professor please may I use the toilet now?"  
"No Mr. Potter, I belived I just answered this question not to long ago. The answer remains the same."  
"Please sir, I promise you I'm not kidding around. If you would just.."  
"I said no Mr. Potter 15 points from Gryffindor. I daresay that you want to add more points?"  
"No sir"

Harry walked miserably out the office, and headed to clean the cauldrons again. He was trying really hard not to cry after all he was 13 and 13 year olds do not wet their pants. He tried to ignore Malfoy who was looking at him more closely now, not wanting to be teased by his rival. He gasped as a spurt emptied itself into and held himself tightley waiting for the spasm to pass.

"He still wont let you go, did you tell him how bad you had to go?"  
"He didnt want to hear it, he even took points."  
"I can ask him for you if you want?"  
"No, I dont want to get into anymore trouble. Thanks anyway Malfoy."

Harry returned back to his cleaning wondering, what happened to the boy next to him. Since when was Malfoy civil to him, he would have thought that the boy would tease him mercilessy for being in this predicament. He turned around to ask him about it when he noticed that he was gone. Not having enough time to ponder he resumed his cleaning occasionally grabbing himself.

Draco looked back at Harry struggling to hold it in, was Snape really that blind? He opened the door to his Head of House's office to see that he wasn't alone. Shoot how was he supposed to ask if Professor Lupin was in here?

"Hello Professors, Professor Snape may I talk with you for a moment?"  
"I'll be right back, touch nothing Lupin."

Draco walked back to the classroom making sure to stay in the back where Harry couldnt hear them. Before turning to address his teacher.

"Are we allowed to use the loo during detention?"

"You are, although it depends on the teacher and how bad the child needs the toilet."

"What about Potter then?"

"Did he set you up for this? And I thought you hated him Draco?"

"I dont hate anybody, I just dont like him. But that doesnt matter, he really needs to go he's going to wet himself is he waits any longer."

"I doubt that Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest you get back to work unless you would like to add another detention to your list as well."

"No sir."

Harry looked at Dracon curiously as he came back, wondering where he had been.

"Where'd you go?"

"Oh I was asking him about the loo."

"Oh and I guess he let you go then," Harry replied flatly.

"I didnt ask him for me I asked for you."

"Why?"

"Because I know what that feels like, and he should just let you go."

"Dont worry about it Malfoy, I'll be fine. But thanks for trying."

Harry tried to finish his cauldrons but the running water was making his bladder hurt so much. he finally just turned it off and bent at the waist. Another spurt escaped into his boxers and then another, he looked down thankful that his trousers were black. He couldnt see a wet spot but he could feel that one was there. He tried to walk to Snape's office, ready to beg if that's what it took to use a loo. Pride be damned but he couldnt move another step, every step was agonizing, and he tried to supress the tears in his eyes. He squeezed himself as hard as he could but his poor weaked bladder had enough and he felt more spurts come out. He was jumping up and down for all it was worth, trying to hold it back but he couldnt. He released a sob as he felt his bladder muscles release it's self without his permisson, and he could hear it come pouring out of him with a hiss. He heard a gasp behind him, having forgotten that Malfoy was even in the room. But there was nothing he could do to stop it, he was powerless. He peed for ages he had to go so much. When he was finally done there was a huge puddle on the floor in the middle of the classroom, and his trouser were glistening with pee. The tears ran silently down his cheeks and he turned to Malfoy in shock at what he had done.

"Do you have your wand?"

"No, it's in Professor's Snape's office."

"Oh, then nevermind then."

Harry was sticky and was getting cold he didnt know what to do. But before could think of anything the classroom door opened to reveal both Professor Snape and Lupin. Harry was humilated and kept his head hung down, not want to face anyone at that moment. No one said anything for a moment, and Harry was thankful for the silence at least. He saw that someone had vanished the puddle away and he felt his trousers dry, but he didnt know who did it. 

"Thanks," he choked out before turning to finish his work.

"That's no longer neccassary Mr. Potter, your detention is over come retrieve your wand from my office."

Harry walked with his head down sniffling as he headed for the office. He stood in front of Snape's desk, not saying a thing or looking up for that matter.

"Mr. Potter, I owe you an apology. It was not my intention for you to have an accident, I thought you were trying to skive on detention and nothing more. I never actually thought that you were serious."

"It's fine sir," Harry replied to shocked to say anything else.

"It isnt, and no one will speak of this, you have my word."  
"Yes sir"

 

"Wipe your face," Severus replied handing him a handkerchief.

Harry walked out of the office confused but relieved, he was out of detention 1 hour early, although given the circumstances he would rather not have wet himself. Oh well he headed to Gryffindor Tower so he could have a shower, hoping that Snape was right and he nor Malfoy would hold it against him.


End file.
